


NEWT

by one-oh-four (Jessstylie)



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Newt - Freeform, Please Tommy Please, When he's dying, during that famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessstylie/pseuds/one-oh-four
Summary: NEWT's POV during his last moments. Because I need it.





	NEWT

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I hated the book, back when I was still in high school. Back in 2011-2012 something. When one of my best friends recommended it. It still jacks me up. Newt's death. But then came The Maze Runner, a movie so far off the book -but still so near, get me?- and as a hopeful, and a dreamer, I hoped they wouldn't do it, you know? They have the capacity not to kill him, but of course! They just have to kill Newt(and millions of watchers in the process)! Why did they MAKE Thomas' BLOOD the CURE but can't make Thomas so advanced he just have to make himself bleed, then let Newt drink his shucking blood?! Like, I'm blabbering, and I just want to say, enjoy \\(^o^)/

The sound of guns firing were _almost_ inaudible as his two best friend carried him on their shoulders, breaths ragged as they ducked against a low wall.

 

‘Alright, Newt, we’re almost there!’ someone shouted out front, who he guessed as Gally.

 

He _almost_ found it amusing. His co-glader who he found really irritating, who he treated like klunk all the time they were still inside the Maze, whose death he _almost_ rejoiced at, and who he found out was still alive just a few days prior and actually felt sad about it, was looking out for him. He _almost_ wished he treated the man better.

 

‘Back, back,’ Gally said once again, and held out his hand to stop their progress as another explosion went off -though he did not see clearly because his eyes are _almost_ near as useless- and something flew past where they were supposed to be crossing right about now.

 

He is getting exhausted. Tired. And he know that his best friends are, too. They were just too kind to say so. And he resents them for that. Hell, he resents himself for being like them, too. And now they were trapped in a battlefield. He knew his time is numbered, but he know his friends’ aren’t, and he’s slowing them down.

 

Somehow, he knew he wouldn’t make it out here alive, after all. He just wanted to make sure his friends get to safety.

 

And that’s when he heard the unmistakable sound of a Berg, amidst all the explosions going on, on all sides of them. He saw Thomas, and Minho squint and looked up the sky, and he did, too.

 

What he saw wasn’t really the Berg. He saw the hope it brought. Not really the hope that he’ll get out of here alive, but the hope that his friends will be safe. And it’s kind of comforting. At least there a consolation of what’s happening inside of his head right now.

 

‘Okay, that’s them. That’s them, we gotta go’ he heard Thomas say. ‘We gotta go!’

 

‘Go without me, mate. Just g-’ he tried saying, but coughed up what seem to be like blood, but black, which made his stomach churn, his breath quickening.

 

He feels all three pairs of eyes directed towards him as he tried to even his breath. He doesn’t fell too well.

 

‘Minho,’ he heard Thomas say. ‘You gotta run ahead, grab a serum, and get back to us as soon as you can.’

 

He saw Minho hesitate. He saw him stare at Thomas. Stare hard, as if Thomas was crazy.

 

'Minho, go,' he heard Tommy say, desperation evident now. And he isn't ashamed about it. He really like Tommy.

 

‘He’s right, I can cover’, Gally said.

 

Again, he really felt the urge to smack these boys in their head. Again with the risking-their-life-to-save-a-shuck-Crank. But now is not the right time for that. He grabbed Minho’s hand, for the last time, looked at the man they rescued straight in the eye, and felt something heavy sit right on top of his chest.

 

He remembered the first days, when they’ve arrived at the Glade, disoriented, confused, scared, not daring to trust anybody. Until Minho decided who he like and dislike, and started annoying people with his snarky comments. He was with him when it first started. He was with him when they first decided to try their luck at solving the maze and get of there. Minho was there with him when they first ran the maze, both scared, but both not daring to voice out their thoughts. Minho was the one to rescue him from the clutches of the Griever, his limp could attest to that. He was with him when they felt safe, or so they thought. He ran away from WCKD with him, survived the Scorch, and he would rescue him, over again if he have to. He is bloody sure about that.

 

‘Thank you,’ he told Minho, his breathing really hurts his throat, now. ‘Thank you, Minho,’ he said, anyways. He wanted to get his point across, for the last time.

 

‘Hey, just hang on, d’you hear me?’ Minho said, he is looking at him, like he is sure he is going to be okay. And off he goes.

 

Just like that and his friend went. He wanted to discourage him. To tell him there’s no point because he’ll be gone.

 

This is it. He can feel it. He can feel losing them. He wants to hold on to them, and began chanting: ‘Alby, Chuck, Winston, Minho, Thomas, um, Gally’ over and over again, in his head.

 

_‘Newt? Newt?’_

 

‘Hey! Hey! Newt! Hey!’ Thomas was shaking him. _Almost_ like reviving him from the dead he’s feeling. The dark fog just over his leg.

 

‘We gotta try this, okay?’ he heard Thomas tell him, shaking his shoulders. ‘We gotta move, _now_. Let’s get you up, come on.’

 

He felt Thomas tugging him up. Trying to get him to stand up, but he could barely feel his feet.

 

‘No, no, Thomas, no,’ he tried saying, but Thomas just kept on speaking over him. Not wanting to hear him out.

 

‘No, mate, mate,’ he heard Tommy say as he tugged on the necklace he made a few months back when he first noticed the early signs. ‘We really gotta move, now.’

 

‘You gotta take this,’ he told Tommy, holding out the necklace.

 

‘We’ll get you up, now!’ Tommy said, not listening, why can’t he listen? What is his problem?

 

‘You gotta take this,’ he said once more, and when Tommy wouldn’t listen, he shouted –though he hated it, because even breathing is painful- ‘No, just take it!’

 

He held his necklace once more in front of him -he needs to read this. He needs to know that it's not his fault. He needs to know that everything will be okay, that everything is fine. And he saw Tommy, the Greenie, who trusted him just a few days after Awakening, scared once again. Looking like his soul was shattered. Probably was, he wouldn’t know. Though he treated Tommy as his best friend, he wouldn’t know if Tommy sees him that way. Probably was, seeing his shattered look on his face. Cruel life, it is.

 

‘Please. Please, Tommy, please,’ he said, and finally, after what seemed like hours, Tommy took it from him.

 

‘Alright,’ he heard Tommy say, _almost_ inaudible through his breathing. ‘Alright, I need you to give me everything you got. You and me, right now. Let’s go. You ready?’

 

He looked into Tommy, his eyes pleading. And that’s when he decided to shuck this virus and forced his legs to move. And he tried, really. Even when he know he’s leaning more to Tommy, even when he knows he’s exhaling like a rabid animal already.

 

But he still kept going. Part of it because he wanted to see Tommy in a safer place, compared to where they are now, and part of it because he couldn’t fail his friend. Tommy, and the others, deserves that. Deserves to know that he tried saving himself. So that they wouldn’t let guilt eat up their future. It’s alright, really. He already know, months back that he would die, soon.

 

And he is starting to feel afraid, actually. His fear crippling him, now. Or maybe it’s his body that refused to move.

 

He wanted to cry. To run. Away from himself. Away from his body, his body that betrayed him. Away from the shuck virus that keeps eating away his humanity. But he can’t do anything about it, so he just chanted away: ‘Alby, Chuck, Winston, Min-’

 

_‘What was it again? There’s something I’ve forgotten. Something special that I must not forget. What was it again?’_

And he mentally shouted. He shouted against the dark fog that was starting to swallow his body, making moving difficult.

 

He could hear something loud. Where was he?

 

He could hear someone shouting. He wanted to help him.

 

He could smell something. Something pleasant. He saw someone, standing. Maybe it’s him that’s pleasant. And he just attacked the person.

 

He attacked but got thrown down the hard floor, but surprisingly, it didn’t hurt him _. And yeah, it is_ him _that_ ' _s_ _pleasant._

 

He attacked again and both of them rolled on the floor. _Tommy and Min would love this-_

 

He realized what he’s been doing and let Tommy push him off as he forced himself to loosen his grip on his friend’s shirt. This is what he’s been afraid of. Losing himself.

 

‘Tommy, kill me!’ he said as he kneel on the ground. The dark fog threatening to take over, once more.

 

He just wanted to have this pleasant thing, so he attacked _. I’ll bring it to my friends. To the Glade, share it with the Klunk-heads-_

And he realized he’s on top of Tommy. Why can’t this kid just listen to him for once? He is just so afraid right now. So afraid of what may happen to his friend if he kept lagging on behind like this. And where are the others? Maybe it’ll be easier for them to kill him? Or maybe he’ll just kill himself…

 

‘I’m sorry, Tommy. I’m sorry,’ he said.

 

‘It’s okay, it’s okay,’ Tommy said.

 

He felt really sorry when he said that. He felt really bad about his decision, he knows it’s selfish, and it’ll hurt Tommy even more, but if it means making sure his friend is safe from him, he’ll do it. He pulled the gun and placed it on his temple. He need to do it right now that he’s still sensible.

 

‘No!’ he heard Tommy shout then the next thing he knew, the gun was knocked out of his hand. And was thrown on the ground. And this time, he felt how painful it was, but just a little.

 

He’s losing it. He knows. He has to do it, now, fast.

 

Though it hurt him, he needs to show Tommy what he’ll become if he was not him anymore. If he was already different. If he loses himself to this shucking virus. He needs to show Tommy what he’s capable of if he couldn’t remember, anymore. That he’s not safe to be around, anymore, to be alive.

 

He got the knife from his hilt, and attacked. Viciously. Like an animal he’ll become if he won’t do this.

 

He got the best of Tommy, and actually found himself straddling Tommy on the floor. The virus made him strong, somehow. He feels sorry, but forced the tip of the blade to make contact with Tommy’s skin. He needs to get his message across, somehow.

 

He needs to see why he can’t be saved anymore. Why Tommy needs to let him go, now. He could feel it already, creeping back in his consciousness. Trying to snatch his sanity away from him, again.

 

Pain jolt him back to his senses and saw Tommy trying to get back to his feet.

 

He need to do it. NOW.

 

He charged.

 

He even spared time to appreciate Tommy’s agility, and thought back to the time, back at the Glade, when he knew Tommy was smarter than he look, more capable than any others, well except him and Minho, he’ll take that.

 

And at last, seeing his chance, he drove it right though his own chest. The knife that is.

 

He felt pain, like no other. He can actually feel his lungs filling up with liquid that he know as blood. He’s trying his best not to choke, but it’s hard. But he’s thankful. Pain, it seems, anchors him. It makes the dark fog go away. It kept him sane, even just for a little while.

 

Dying really sucks, huh? Really hard to breathe, already.

 

He should be panicking, but relief washed over him. He’s not scared anymore. In his dying moment, he can remember everything, from the moment he woke up from the box, the moment he decided to follow Tommy, up until now. He felt relieved that his friends are going to be safe from him, from now on.

 

And he saw his friend, for the last time. He wanted to tell him that everything is going to be fine, now.

 

He’ll miss this shuck for sure. Wherever he’ll go, the place would be boring without his best friends, for sure.

 

‘Tommy’

**Author's Note:**

> Leave nice Comments, and Kudos if you want! It's my first time writing anything Maze Runner... hope you liked it, though it’s short.


End file.
